The Lion and the Rabbit
by Scarlet Moon
Summary: *Had it moved here* The Light is slowly dimming, can the Lion bring back her Light in time? Usagi/Squall Story begins some time after Galaxia left to return the star seeds and Chibi-Usa returns again causing havoc in Usagi's life.


**Destiny Revived**

**Moonie here!**

**Rain and boredness is a cruel companion for the mind. And hence, from the depths of my estranged mind. A story of what's right, what's wrong, and of what ifs.**

**[Sometimes knowing your rose-painted future isn't as great as you thought it be. That is the dilemma our future Neo-Queen faces. Now, what would she do about it?]**

**So many stories, and I never finish them. So why am I doing this? Maybe because I already forgotten what I started? *sigh***

**P.S. Does anyone know how to put those lines that breaks between paragraphs?**

"_**How far are you willing to go, to change your own destiny you now harbor?" **_

**Present day**

It was night time, cold and raining. A golden haired angel wept at the park bench. Her cheeks and nose red from the cold, and from the tears that constantly fell from her now dull blue eyes. There were no screams, no howls, just a silent heart wrenching whimpering.

An orange and black umbrella soon covered the weeping girl, and worried blue and violet eyes looked at her.

"Usagi-chan."

"Hime-sama."

The weeping girl looked up them, her voice cracked as she spoke. "Why? Why are they doing this to me? I didn't do anything to that child. Why. . Why won't they believe me?"

The other blonde haired girl looked at her weeping friend. Sitting next to her on the wet bench, pulling her in for a hug. "I don't know Usagi-chan. I don't know."

"But . . But you believe me . . .right? Minako-chan? Hotaru-chan?" Usagi hiccupped, letting her friend hold her, feeling the warmth and peace of someone actually caring for her.

Both of them replied at the same time, closing in on their princess between them, hugging her tightly as if to protect her from the world outside. "Of course we do."

They stayed there, with their princess, for their princess. Contemplating on their next move. Surely there's something they can do for her. They must, they must keep her light shinning. They can see that the constant turmoil their friends, and her future daughter caused, dousing her light more and more each day. Sooner or later, they will lose their princess if they didn't take action soon.

**In the emptiness of time and space**

The God of Time looked down at the weeping girl before his all-seeing mirror. And his heart wept for her. For the girl who saved the world time and time again. Not caring the toll it takes on her body, or the pain she had to endure constantly. She who earned his respect against all mortals since the moment of her birth. The woman who would one day be the Light of Hope, the Solider of the Cosmos. No, he would not allow her shine to be dimmed by these insignificant fools that can't even see the pain they cause to the Light. And he took it upon himself, to secure a happiness this child deserved, and to those that escape past the temptation that leads man to sin.

"Selene, I will see that your child is happy." The moon shimmered in the depths of space, seeming to tell him thank you.

**Hirakawa Shrine**

The priestess gasps for air deeply, as the fire's blaze ebbed. Her mind in shock at the revelation the sacred fire bestowed upon her.

"I have to find Usagi-chan! Oh Usagi! How could I be so blind! I'm so ashamed of myself!"

Running out the sacred room, the priestess ran as fast as her feet could take her. To her princess, to ask for her forgiveness and another chance to prove her worthiness.

**Decision**

The pain she felt was already at it's threshold, she could stand it no longer. Their looks of disappointment and annoyances, the mockery, the lack of respect, and those hateful red eyes that hid behind a cherub like smile.

"Hime-sama. The Outers has arrived." The Senshi of Death kneeled down to her fallen princess. Gently touching her shoulder to get her attention.

"Do you want me to get rid of them? Usagi-chan?" The princess's double looked in sadness at her future queen. "What ever you wish to be done, Usagi-chan, I and Saturn will follow whole-heartedly, you do know that don't you?" Sailor Venus said sincerely. Their friendship and closeness though past and present had only gotten deeper and an unbreakable bond had formed between the two.

Sparkling blue eyes shone with tears as she looked upon her most treasured and trusted of senshis. Nodding her head, she dried off her tears, "I want to change this future."

The two senshi nodded, bowing to their princess, proclaiming at the same time. "Then we give you our blessings, princess."

The princess hugged her senshi before, standing up to her full height, ready to receive the audience of the other Outer senshis. Flanked by a transformed Venus and Saturn behind her. Closing her eyes tightly, remembering her pain, the endless nights of tears. Remembering how things went down after Galaxia left Earth to return the lost star seeds to it's rightful owners, and the arrival of the pink haired brat.

She was tired of crying, of being miserable, it was time she stood up for herself. It was time for her to pave her a new path. This time, she will carve her own future, with her own two hands. She will find her happiness or be damned. "Pray for me Queen Serenity. Give me strength, mother." For a moment, she thought she felt a gently caress on her cheeks, and the scent of flowers long forgotten. She smiled, knowing she also had her mother's blessing. "Thank you, mother." Opening her eyes, she looked at her Outer guards.

"Koneko-chan, please stop this foolishness and return to the prince." Uranus brushed her hair back tiredly as she looked up at the princess.

"Yes, you should be besides the prince. Your no longer a child, you must show a good example to the young princess." Neptuned sighed out.

Pluto on the other hand looked on. Something deep inside her felt frightened, on edge, but she didn't know why. There didn't seem to be any disturbance in the Time Gates, in fact it was eerily silent. So she held her breath, anticipating for something dire to happen.

And it came.

"Silence!" The future queen looked heatedly down at her Outer guards, shocking them on the spot.

"Do not forget to whom you owe your loyalty to! I am not a child, nor a thing you can use as you please! That person is long gone as of today!" The future queen's eyes shone with anger and disbelief, turning her peaceful blue eyes to a dark and frightening color. "How dare you! How dare you treat me as such! I, who saved you from the brink of death many times! I who saved you from your loneliness! I who gave you a reason to live! And this is how you repay me? With total lack of respect!"

"Ko-Koneko-chan? I-we-." Uranus stuttered.

"I said silence! You no longer have the right to call me by that affectionate name no longer Uranus! I had adored you once as my most treasured senshi. But your so stubborn and blind, now I finally realize you are no longer worth my time worrying over!"

Real fear had suddenly fell upon the Senshi of Wind's heart.

And a brooding feeling swept past the three elder senshi.

Their princess was always peaceful, always smiling and loving. But this, this young woman was unbridled with raw emotion. And it was directed at them. Full of anger, loath, and disgust.

"This-This future you tried so hard to protect. Tried so hard to push upon me. I regret the moment I started following it. Regret that I had to think this was the only way, my purpose. But now I know. I don't need to follow a path shown to me! I will follow my heart's choice. And you!" Those blue eyes glared hard at the Senshi of Time. "Have no power to stop me no more!"

Pluto blinked, scared. "B-But you can't! You mustn't! Everything we worked hard for will be ruined!"

A sudden pain rushed past Pluto and a great heaviness seemed to pull her down, causing her to fall to her knees. In shocked she looked up. Eyes in awe and fear at the display of power happening before her eyes.

Shining, on the bosom of the future queen was the pink heart crystal of Small Lady, and her Silver Crystal. Pulsing with raw power, shining brighter with every pulse, slowly loosing it's pink color, the future crystal began to merge with the present crystal. Now before them, standing in it's glory once again, was the true Silver Crystal, the heart and soul of the line of Serenity's. And upon the crystal, the princess made her wish, ignoring the cries of the 3 elder senshi. "I wish to change my promised future. Please, hear my heart cry. Grant me my wish. I wish for a love meant only for me. I wish for my freedom to choose. Please Silver Crystal! Grant me hearts desire!"

And the moon glowed brighter that night. The three senshi covering their eyes from the brightness, pleading to the angered princess. All they heard was their future queen's heated voice towards them.

"You will no longer have the power over me! I will choose my own path! And Pluto, don't think you can go back using the Gates of Time to try and force me back into this future. It seems the God of Time to made sure you can't meddle this time. In fact he seems happy about it, he said it's about time I grew a backbone, I will no longer be pushed and ordered around! He's on my side now Pluto, and there's nothing you can do against a god's blessing. I, will find my true heart's choice!"

Before everything went normal again, the voice of Saturn echoed in the air. "Beware, of the one that would bring about the end of this world. Be strong, you must escape the temptation of the woman of Philistia with your own will. Fail, and you will pay the price for your sins against the Light of Hope our Sovereign, and he who will become the new King of Man."

When the three could see again, the princess was gone. And with her Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn.

But now staring at them, in pure rage, were deep violet eyes. Hot flames seems to flick at their skin at the intensity of the anger emanated from the fire Senshi of Mars.

"I can't believe you can't even see past your own nose! And you are our elders! Our beloved princess will not return to us now!"

The Senshi of Mars, took a deep breath then sighed out, to only angrily look down at the scout of time. "Sailor Pluto. I had always thought you were wise and all-knowing. I guess your human after all. What you've protected so hard. What you forced our princess to follow. Is the one that will lead to our destruction."

Looking up at the star-filled heavens, admiring the beauty of the moon, Mars closed her eyes. Soaking up the tranquility that still lingers from the previous kingdom. Praying for her princess safety.

"W-what do you mean Sailor Mars? This is the correct path for our princess."

"No, you are wrong Sailor Pluto. This is a lie exposed to you by a third party. Which we have ignorantly followed. All hopes is lost unless Serenity finds her true heart's desire. Our true and noble king."

"Endymion is the rightful king! He has been and still is our princess's love."

Mars laughed so hard she almost fall over, before her anger took over again. "Are you blind woman? Or do you love that brat so much you refuse to see? He is a human! A Terran! Don't you see? He is the catalyst that caused our princess so much sorrow, past and present! And that brat! Don't get me started on that brat. You need to get your screws tightened a bit Sailor Pluto! Wake up! Before it's to late!"

Sailor Pluto's eyes widened, "But the future . . She is the One!"

"The heart sees what it wants to see. This is your sin that you must bear alone Sailor Pluto. Now I must go, I must hurry and find my princess and beg for her forgiveness. I will not allow Endymion near her no more, much less that brat. Her heart will not survive another heartache."

Sailor Mars looked hard down on Sailor Pluto, then to Sailor Uranus and Neptune, "Heed the warnings Sailor Saturn gave. Or you'll be digging your own grave."

"What are you talking about? Just what is going on here!" Uranus butted in, things were getting confusing.

Sailor Mars only smirked. "If you don't know, then you'll have to find the answer yourselves. Sailor Venus and Saturn did, and so did I, albiet, a bit to late in the end. But we can finally see now. Can you?"

With her heels clicking, Sailor Mars left the Outers to ponder on her words. No, she won't help them, they have to find the answer themselves. It will only get harder from here on if they can't get themselves free on their own accord. And she's still fighting, and possibly Venus and Saturn to.

It's not going to be easy, fighting man kinds worst evils.

"I'm on my way Usagi. I pray you'll forgive me. I swear, upon the name of Mars, I'll protect you to my last breath." With renewed vigor, the scout of Mars followed her princess with her oddly newly awakened senses.

**A Dead Queen's gift**

Within the time compression, Squall was slowly breathing his last breath, his head hurt terribly from all the knowledge and memories seeping into his mind forcibly. With the energy he had left, he made sure the 'past' Edea knew what to do, that would later give birth to seeD. It was getting harder to breath now, all strength was just seems to be seeping out of every pores in his body, and he felt cold all over to. At least they were safe, she was safe now. Even if he couldn't be there with them. His eyelids became heavy, and it slowly closed, welcoming the darkness, he let out his last breath.

A fainted voice seems to call out to him. A sweet and tender voice, like chiming bells even. But he was to tired to search for the owner of the voice.

"Awaken proud lion, it's not your time yet."

A sudden warmth flooded his body, and renewed energy was seeping in, tingling his entire body like a coursing flood of electricity. He slowly opened his eyes, towards the voice. Only to be greeted by a miniature fairy. Blinking once, twice, fairy? Was he in heaven? He didn't remember doing anything quite spectacular to earn a place behind those pearly gates.

The fairy lady chuckled lightly, "No dear, your not dead yet."

He sat up straight suddenly, cursing himself when vertigo hit him hard and fast.

"Careful now, I only gave you enough energy to survive for now."

His fingers itched at the hilt of his gun-blade out of instinct.

"I will not hurt you dear lion. You are safe."

"Who are you?" He didn't mean to sound so cold and rude to the fairy, especially when it seemed she saved his life, habits were hard to die.

She smiled, understandingly at his hesitation. "I am Queen Serenity of the Moon, I come from a different time and place, well, different world to be blunt."

Different world? First a fairy, now this nonsense. Well, he is in a place where time and space converge, where nothing lives. Guess different worlds is possible, but, it's just hard to accept so suddenly.

"Why are you here? Why did you bring me back to life? I should be dead." His time from his trainings in seeD was returning. His eyes on the fairy, and senses aware with his surroundings. If there was anything to sense that is. It was a bland grey world, nothing was alive here. Except for him, and this fairy before him. Wait a minute, did she just say the moon?

"I know this is quite sudden, and you may not believe me. But what I say is true."

For once, he believed. He believed this fairy was a queen, and from the moon. She just didn't have that kind of aura to be lying.

"Why do you call me lion? Besides the obvious last name."

She chuckled lightly, her eyes twinkling in mirth. "Because young one, you are like a prideful young lion. A very passionate and burning one, like the blazing sun."

He could only nod at her explanation, though it made no sense to him.

"Now, for why I am here is simple. You've done your world a great service. And the gods deemed you worthy of another chance. But." She looked down slowly, as if she was contemplating what to say next.

"I can handle it." He's already been through enough to know to expect the unexpected. And if gods were truly involved, a gift this great also came with a great price.

The fairy queen nodded sadly, "You are granted a new life, but, you can't return to the world you came from. That is the price. You have a new fate now, a fate you yourself will uncover in time."

Brushing his hair back out of nervousness, well, he did die, he already accepted he wouldn't be going back. But hearing it was just harder then to accept it blindly. "Fate huh. I'm screwed either way."

"You will not be alone."

"I am always alone."

"Not this time, hello Squall. I finally get to meet you." A new voice came in, a woman's voice, older, yet not old enough to be a granny that's for sure. But something in his chest acknowledges this voice. A voice he's never heard, but his body seems to remember.

He looked up, and gasps. It was her, the woman he saw in Laguna's memories. "R-Raine?"

The woman bend down, kneeling before him. And gathered him in her arms. "Ah, I am sorry my dear. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you. I can only ask for your forgiveness, for leaving you alone." Teardrops splashed on his forehead, and without thought, he pulled her close, taking in the scent and warmth. Lingering in the feeling, the contact of a mother.

"Don't cry. I - I, because of me, y-you died. I'm so, so sorry." Something wet fell from his eyes, but, just this once, he didn't care if he showed such a weak emotion. She was here, warm and alive, holding him, his dearest mother.

She hugged him tightly, whispering soft comforting words. "Know this my son, a mother would do anything for their child. Even if it would lead them to their death. I am no different, so don't apologize." She raised his head up, to look at him closely, and joyously laughed. "You have more of my looks then his!"

For once, he laughed aloud, glad he didn't get much of his father's ways. Just the way of a solider.

"How..why..I thought…are you sure I'm not dead?" She died at childbirth, giving birth to him, so how was it possible she's here with him, unless he really was dead?

Raine turned her head towards the fairy queen. "She brought me back. She said you would need me. And that where we are headed, I can be with you. Though, your father cannot. He's needed in this world."

He nodded, it made some sense. They 'died' already, he didn't. Then he looked to the fairy, maybe, this second chance wouldn't be so bad after all.

"What is it that I need to do?" He turned his gaze to the small fairy queen.

The fairy queen looked up at him, was that hope in her eyes. "Protect my daughter. That is all I ask. I can no longer be with her, this is my sacrifice, for her happiness."

He looked at her confusedly, "Sacrifice?"

She only smiled. "Her name, in the time you are going, is Tsukino Usagi, though, I believe she will change it back to her true name. Serenity. You will know her, once you meet her. She is my daughter after all." Then she smiled at Raine. "My time is short. When you wake, a new memory will be set, you will briefly remembered what happened in due time."

Taking Raine's hand in hers, "Take care of her for me? Please?"

Raine held her hands in hers firmly, "I will most certainly do. Don't you worry, she won't be alone."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome your majesty."

The fairy smiled, "Serenity, just Serenity amongst friends, Raine. May the blessing of the moon be with you my friend."

Raine smiled, her dark brown eyes twinkling, and a mirthful knowing smirk upon her lips, "May the blessing of the sun be with you my friend."

The fairy queen gasps, then smiled nodding. "Good-bye."

"Till we meet again, Serenity."

"Aiye. Regina."

And their surroundings exploded in a brilliant silvery white.

Now their story begins.

**Yes! It's Final Fantasy 8! (I believe it's 8 anyways, I stopped counting after 7)**

**I know it may be confusing, but there are hints here and there if you paid attention.**

**I always did wonder how Squall will become if he was with someone besides Rionna. (Can't stand the chick. Seriously, she just needs to choose one guy, and stay with it.)**

**And yes, I know I know. This is my what number story now? Will I finish anything?**

**Truth be told, and it hurts for me to say this actually. I'm great starting things, I'm pathetic in finishing it. I either dream of it, and be done with it, then typing, or I just don't do it period. I'm lazy, sue me, the world just don't give me enough time in the day to sit down and type in front of the computer. Reality Sucks! If I can dream away and not worry where my next meal is coming from, I'll make stories all day. Sadly, I'm not one of those fortune ones that can do that. Argh! I need a few hours to myself! To do what I enjoy! There, I'm done ranting, those that understand my pain, say RAWR!**

**P.S. If you know me at all, you know I don't like Mamoru. Any man that hurts the one the Say they love because of a dream is an idiot. Heck, any man that throws roses like a weapon IS an idiot. You be dead before can throw a rose against someone with powers like dragon ball's Kame-hame-haaaaa! (How does a blonde and a black haired person give birth to pink by the way? And with RED eyes?)**

**I wonder if I should continue? I know I forgot the plot to most of my stories, though I can regain it quickly, I'm just that awesome. It's the Dedication part I have trouble with, and I'm suffering a Time Compression myself. I'm Compressed of Time. As in, when I'm finally done with what I have to do, it's time for bed already, and Behold! It's morning already? I just put my head down on the pillow!**

**And I'll just leave now before I rant some more. There's a button down there somewhere that says Review. I live for those, it's awesome! It just might revive me with new vigor. Heck, you can angrily yell my name in bold print to tell me to continue. I just might answer. Night, well Morning! Aw darn it! See what I mean!**


End file.
